


Zeus XII

by RegularRainbow



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: The planet rumbled beneath your feet. Thick, towering trees shook ominously. You and Harry began your trek across the planet. Wild plant life was in abundance. You made sure to grab samples for further examination back on the starship.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898731
Kudos: 3





	Zeus XII

Zeus XII was a habitable planet in the delta quadrant and the crew of the Voyager were searching for more resources to bolster supplies for their unintended voyage.

Zeus XII was surrounded by an unstable asteroid belt, simply beaming down would be near impossible. The away teams would have to take shuttles down to safely reach the surface. You and Harry were sent to acquire viable resources, or report the lack thereof to Janeway.

You and Harry landed your shuttlecraft in a clearing. The planet was rugged, unforgiving jungle terrain. Hot - no, _sweltering_. Heat rolled up from the ground in thick, muggy waves.

“This weather is brutal,” said Harry, who had begun to sweat before you turned the shuttlecraft off.

“You can say that again” You said.

The planet rumbled beneath your feet. Thick, towering trees shook ominously. You and Harry began your trek across the planet. Wild plant life was in abundance. You made sure to grab samples for further examination back on the starship.

Harry did the same.

You reached a ledge and decided to head back, but the ground gave way beneath you and you tumbled downhill.

Harry raced down after you. He checked you over, brushed dirt from your face, and gently checked for any wounds or blood.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“3”

“Are you dizzy?”

“No”

“Does anything hurt?”

“My leg”

At first glance there was nothing wrong with your leg, but as Harry pulled up your pant leg, a grotesque bruise had blossomed across your calf and it had swollen.

“It’s probably broken,” said Harry, acknowledging the hideous bruising and puffiness.

“We still have to get back to the shuttlecraft” You replied 

“You won’t be able to walk, I’ll carry you”

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine. Just help me up”

Harry lent you a hand and you stood up, putting pressure on your calf - it **hurt**. Fire like pain shot up your entire leg and you bit back a scream.

Harry helped you back into sitting position.

“That didn’t look fine.”

You sighed, “Okay, it might be broken, but carrying me will just slow you down, and it’s like 500 degrees out here. You could get heat exhaustion”

“(Y/N) I care about you, I’m not going to leave you out here alone to go get the medical kit. You could get heat exhaustion too”

You reluctantly let him carry you. “Why do you care?”

“I care about my friends” He said.

“And that’s what we are…friends?”

“Yeah, friends”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’m probably going to do a part two.


End file.
